Earthquakes in the world, region, country - Kiryat Shmona
מצגת על רעידות האדמה ראו בגלריה למטה תמונות מתוך מצגת חברת החשמל על הערכות לרעידות אדמה בישראל פרטים מעודכנים על רעידות האדמה במפת גוגול ארף קראו הסבר להלן Real-time USGS earthquake feed The M 7.0 earthquake in Haiti and the much smaller M 4.1 in the San Francisco Bay area this month are reminders that earthquakes are an everyday occurrence no matter how large or small they are. Monitor earthquake activity in real-time through the USGS feed in Google Earth. Open up the 'Gallery' folder and click on 'Earthquakes'. The USGS also maintains their own KML file , which contains links to even more details. You can also enter 'earthquake' as a query in a Google search box to view recent worldwide earthquake activity לצפיה ברעידות אדמה האחרונות יש להקיש בחיפוש מפת גוגול ארף USGS Real-time Earthquakes בשנה האחרונה זזו הלוחות המרכיבות את כדור הארץ - זו מזו - ב-27 מ"מ באירן ו-9 מ"מ ביוון. ---------------------- על רעידת האדמה החזקה האחרונה בארץ ישראל 15 בפברואר 2008 - רעידת אדמה בעוצמה של 5.3 בסולם ריכטר, שמוקדה היה באזור שצפונית-מזרחית לעיר צור שבלבנון ברוב ישראל, בסוריה ובלבנון לא נרשמו נפגעים בנפש ולא נזקים למבנים. לפי הרישומים, הייתה זו רעידת האדמה החזקה ביותר בעשור האחרון המקור על קריית שמונה (עבור האתר ישראל צפונית) על רעידת האדמה האחרונה שהורגשה בקריית שמונה ב-17 אפריל 2009] על התחזית בקריית שמונה -מצב המצבות בבית הקברות ?] בין השאר כתוב במאמר: מעבר לעניין המדעי שבגילוי, ויינברגר מציין שלתנועת ההתכנסות יש משמעויות גם מבחינת סכנת רעידות האדמה בצפון. "האדמה רוחשת מתחת לקרית שמונה. העיר יושבת על חומר רך מאוד, שמתחתיו שכבת בזלת קשה מאוד. אנחנו יודעים שמבנה כזה הוא מסוכן במצב של רעידת אדמה. כבר היו בעבר רעידות אדמה בצפון הארץ, ואין סיבה לחשוב שלא יהיו גם בעתיד. בתוך קרית שמונה עובר קו שבר, ואי אפשר לדעת מתי תהיה שם רעידת אדמה". מחקר שנערך באחרונה באוניברסיטת תל אביב חושף סכנה נוספת לקרית שמונה: גושי סלע גדולים שעשויים ליפול ברעידת אדמה ממצוק מנרה על קרית שמונה שמתחתיו. לדברי מור כנרי, שביצע את המחקר, "בתצלומי אוויר בריטיים משנות ה-40 מצאנו שגושי סלע שנמצאים עכשיו למטה, היו אז למעלה. קרית שמונה נמצאת בסכנה מכיוון שהיא ממוקמת ממש מתחת למצוק -------------------- מבקר המדינה על ההכנות של מבנים לרעידת האדמה כתב על מקור: דוח שנתי 51ב לשנת 2000 ולחשבונות שנת הכספים 1999 / יישום החלטות הממשלה 29/4/2001 המקור כי בשנת 1990 עשה משרד השיכון סקר על בעמידות מבנים ברעידות אדמה בקריית שמונה (להלן - סקר א') והעלה, כי מבנים שהתגוררו בהם כ-2,300 משפחות אינם עמידים ברעידת אדמה, וכי ההשקעה הכספית הדרושה ל חיזוק ם נאמדת בכ-6.7 מיליון ש"ח (במחירים דאז). ועוד מנתוני סקרים ב' ו-ג' עולה כי 2,110 דירות שבנה משרד השיכון בקריית שמונה ו-2,420 דירות שבנה משרד השיכון בטבריה, צפת ובית שאן אינן עומדות באמות המידה שקבעו הסוקרים לעמידות ברעידות אדמה. מדובר במספר רב של דירות, ומן הראוי היה שמשרד השיכון ישקול ה חיזוק הדרוש להן, אך הוא לא עשה זאת. מתוך מצגת חברת החשמל גלריה תמונות קובץ:Preparation.JPG|תמונת הפתיחה קובץ:What_can_happend.JPG|מה עלול לקרות קובץ:The_results.JPG|תוצאות אפשריות קובץ:How_to_be_prerared.JPG|איך להתכונן קובץ:More_details.JPG|איך להשיג פרטים נוספים קובץ:Credit.JPG|קרדיט לעורכי המצגת קטגוריה:רעידות אדמה בארץ ישראל